More Than Meets the Eye
by know1knows
Summary: Coda to Meet the New Boss. Bobby ponders what is really going on with Dean and Castiel.  No sexual references intended.


_Been a long time since I've written anything new. This story is a result of something that I noticed during MtNB that got me thinking so I put it all down in a story using Bobby's perspective._

_All disclaimers intended...don't own them, not making any money, yadda, yadda, yadda..._

_Enjoy! And I hope this leaves you thinking too!_

* * *

><p><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>

It was one of the strangest conversations Bobby Singer had ever heard.

And he should know; he'd heard some doozies. Been involved in his fair share of them too. Conversations that ordinary, everyday, run-of-the-mill people would have deemed as silly, unbelievable talk from crazy people who were nothing less than clinically certifiable.

Because really…who talks about hunting monsters, demons and angels as if they were real…except for crazy people?

And yet this specific conversation that had caught Bobby's attention had been nothing like that, no talk of anything even remotely supernatural. It hadn't really even been a conversation but more like two separate statements that were distantly related. For the most part the talk appeared as innocuous as all hell and in all likelihood, despite what Bobby thought, it was nothing more than what it appeared to be.

He was probably just making a mountain out of a molehill.

But then, why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

Why did it keep make him think that it contained some sort of deeper explanation?

"_Castiel, you child. Why didn't you listen to me?"_

As soon as Dean said it, Bobby sat-up and paid attention. It wasn't just the words but the way he had said it. It was just so, so …

un-Dean-like.

And another thing…

since when did Dean ever call the angel by his full name?

He _always_ called him Cass. The only time that Bobby could recall Dean calling him Castiel was when he was talking to thin air, trying his hardest to invoke the angel's presence. But it was the _way_ he said it today that made Bobby notice and immediately taking him back to his childhood when his mother would call him 'Robert Steven Singer' – enunciating every name separately - every time he was in the least bit of trouble.

And as much as Bobby wanted to let it go he couldn't get over how much Dean had sounded like a stern parent chastising a child by admonishing Castiel for not listening to him as if he had more knowledge and understanding of the universe than a millennium-old angel.

And what was up with Castiel?

"_I'll try to find a way to redeem myself to you."_

Redeem himself to who?

_Dean?_

Why?

Why would he suddenly want to redeem himself to anyone other than God? Everything the angel had ever done was done for God or in God's name. He had served God without question for ages and had continued to search for Him when everyone else had given up. Cass had never believed that God had forsaken them and tried his damnedest to stop the apocalypse, believing it to be solely the wish of the archangels and not part of God's plan. It was only when Michael and Lucifer fell and Raphael tried to assert himself as the supreme ruler of the heavenly kingdom that Cass, as misguided as he was, searched for and found purgatory, swallowing all its souls in order to smite the archangel and stop heaven and earth from being driven into ruination and not because he had some sort of narcissistic God-complex. And as deluded as his newfound power had made him, deep-down his intentions had remained pure as he sought out and, one-by-one, confronted and destroyed the whited sepulchres he believed were committing blasphemy in the name of the Lord. It wasn't until he went completely overboard that he finally realized the mistake he had made.

And what did he do then? He came back. Back to his human family. But, more specifically, back to Dean. To seek redemption.

But why hadn't he gone looking for God to seek redemption?

Bobby doubted that Castiel truly believed that God was dead or had forsaken everyone. It had to be more like how animals can sense earthquakes and tornadoes before they start; some sort of angelic intuition that led him back to Dean for reasons unknown to any of them. But over the past few years Bobby had picked up on more than a few similarities between the Winchesters and the heavenly trio of God, Michael and Lucifer although until now he had always dismissed them as a byproduct of an over-active imagination.

But it didn't take much of a stretch of the imagination to see the parallels between God and John Winchester, the oft-absent patriarch who loved his children above all else yet demanded nothing less than their complete and unwavering obedience while never revealing the purpose behind his mysterious ways. From there, it was less than a stone's throw away to be able to connect the dots that Dean, the loyal, dutiful son, and Sam, the rebellious one, perfectly mirrored Michael and Lucifer for whom they were supposed to be the true vessels.

But could it be more than that?

Perhaps the angels' conviction that Sam and Dean were pre-ordained right from the beginning of time to be the vessels for Michael and Lucifer was, in itself, short-sighted and, in reality, based mainly on the similarity in the dispositions of both sets of brothers. It was entirely possible that there was more to the story than meets the eye with the Winchesters real role in the grand scheme of things being far more than just being the vessels for a couple of disgruntled angels.

Maybe it had more to do with God Himself.

Six years ago, Bobby would have brushed aside all such thoughts - if they had ever crossed his mind at all. But the arrival of Castiel and his horde of brothers had slowly changed Bobby's opinion that organized religion was little more than a bunch of fanciful fairytales invented to give meaning and purpose to mankind's weary existence and, despite himself, he actually began to believe that God existed in some form or another. And, as the saying goes, God works in mysterious ways, so maybe part of that mystique would be His ability to walk undetected amongst His children hidden inside the meatsuit of some unsuspecting human who just happened to possess the required strength to contain His intrusion.

And if the Winchesters true role was as God's vessel it would explain so many of the nagging questions that had plagued Bobby for the better part of the last three years.

Not only would it explain the exchange between Dean and Castiel but it would explain how the obviously deceased angel had been healed and brought back to life just a few short moments ago, based on the premise that only God would be capable of resurrecting an angel.

It would explain how John, as God's vessel when he was alive, had been able to resist Alastair for the year he was held captive in Hell and how he had been able to escape when the gate was opened at which time he was released by God who then sought refuge in the meatsuit of John's next descendant, allowing John to ascend to heaven, never to be seen again unlike so many other of their cohorts. It would solve the riddle of why the Winchesters were capable of enduring the iridescence of the angels with no ill after-effects and it could also be the reason why Sam was able to fight off Lucifer just long enough to, not only, not kill his brother, but allow him to throw himself and Lucifer into the pit, dragging Michael along with them.

It might even explain exactly how Sam was released from the cage.

It was a good hypothesis and maybe one day, if the Leviathans didn't kill him now, Bobby would sit down and write a book about it.


End file.
